Worlds Collide
by avengfulDemigod
Summary: AU: Artemis isn't so "pure" after all. You want the truth? Well come and get it. Mythology-crossing fanfic up for adoption. May offend some audiences.
1. A Secret, a Child, a Guardian

**AD: You guys, this idea just came to me!**

**AD: And this is how:**

**AD: In another series I read, a web comic named Homestuck, there is a character, Aradia, who is apparently named after a character in a book. That character was the daughter of Diana (Artemis' Roman counterpart) and...**

**Diana: And?! What are you talking about?!**

**AD: Jesus, calm down. It's not "You-you," it's more like... uh...**

**AD: An alternate version of you from an alternate world where you don't exist as you are now and Greek mythology is really f*cked up by a weird version of the Creator who for some reason, decided that Diana isn't going to be a virgin. **

**Diana: ...wut**

**AD: You know what, forget what I just said. Also, turn back into Artemis, no one recognizes you. **

**Diana: *glows a blindingly bright silver and she appears in her Greek aspect* **

**AD: Thank you. Also, you'll see who managed to take Artemis' virginity by the end of this chapter ^-^**

**Artemis: What? Who! TELL ME!**

**AD: Augh, crap! *shadow travels out of the way of a volley of silver arrows* Aaaand, there's the Hunt. Well, here's the story so you don't have to witness this. *cracks knuckles* COME AT ME, YOU GROUP OF STYLISH, EXTREMELY DANGEROUS, BOW-WIELDING WOMEN!**

* * *

**Prolouge: A Secret, a Child, a Guardian. **

Artemis. The Goddess of the Hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity, and protector of young girls. She had told everyone she was pure. But was she really?

She has a secret. One that was kept well.

Until now.

See, back in Ancient Greece, some time around the fall of the Roman Empire, Artemis sought to... how should I put this, "take a break" from all her duties. She went to a place, one that was beyond the Gods.

Little did she know, it was another religion's territory.

Christianity.

At the time, Artemis failed to notice.

She was distracted.

She was distracted, because of one thing. One thing that she never feared would happen.

Artemis, the Goddess, who swore an oath to never find interest in men, had fallen in love.

With a very iconic _man._

One who was known by every believer.

This man was truely kind, courteous towards women, defensive of the just, and feared by the evil. His story, however, had been twisted. No one knows of who this man really was. Except Artemis, and the man's followers.

Artemis had fallen in love with Lucifer.

* * *

If you think deeply, Lucifer isn't evil. He was cast out of Heaven for reasons that not many people would know, and because of that, he made it his job to punish the damned.

But that isn't anything like what really happened.

The truth, the truth that no one has seen, showed that Lucifer was not the true villain.

No, it was the so called "Angels" in Heaven. They threw him from the paradise in the skies, and when he fell to Earth, he swore he would have revenge. The angels feared this, and created a prison for him, a prison of eternal flames.

Hell.

Lucifer was alone with his flames for centuries. His wings began to grow darker, and his eyes lost the purity within them, turning from the beautiful sky blue to the horrifying blood red.

Then, a body came, falling from the roof of his cavern.

Then another fell down.

And another.

Soon, it was raining men, those who were impure in their lives, and deserved a horrible fate in death. Lucifer was forced to oversee them, to make sure they didn't escape. Most went insane at first.

But then some started retaining their sanity. Lucifer requested they join him, become part of his army.

Then more angels were thrown from the skies, finding Lucifer's domain and joining him. Soon, Lucifer had an organized military, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

But they couldn't.

Because Lucifer had no one to fight.

He had no enemies, having forgiven those dark angels long ago.

So eventually, Lucifer grew bored of sitting around in his Hell. He sought out freedom. He found his way to his Gates, the very doors meant to imprison him.

And he opened them, and, for the first time in centuries, he set foot onto Earth.

It was there, he met a woman. He fell in love with one woman.

Artemis.

* * *

Neither of them knew who the other was.

Artemis had been calling herself "Diana," as Lucifer said his name was "Azrael."

It was after the two made love, that they found out.

Artemis turned to face her lover. She found him suprisingly warm, given the cold radiating off the walls of the cave they made their home.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling the smaller woman closer. The two were clearly tired. Or, acting that way. The room was silent, with only the sound of the pair's breaths escaping their mouths. The sound echoed off the cave, and it was the only noise. Until Artemis broke the "silence,"

"Azrael?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I... have a confession." Lucifer raised his eyebrow, clearly interested. Was the woman he loved married, a cheater? Or was she a sign of Fate?

Artemis, or Diana, as far as Lucifer knew, stood, covering her bare body with the covers. She began to glow, a bright silver. Lucifer shielded his eyes, and when he looked again, he found himself staring at a beautiful, auburn haired woman, with silvery-yellow eyes like the moon. Artemis looked at her lover with guilt, as if she felt like she should have told him long before. "I am Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt."

Lucifer's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his calm. "Well then," the fallen angel stood up himself. "I might as well share 'my' little secret thn, shouldn't I?" Shadows seemed to gather around the man, and eventually he was engulfed by the darkness. When the mist dissapated, a handsome man, with raven black hair and blood red eyes. However, his most distinctive feature, was the frightening, yet majestic pair of black wings that sprouted from his back, what once may have been a pair of beautiful, pure, holy wings, now a hellish nightmare. Lucifer, or Azrael, as Artemis called him, finally said "I am truely Lucifer, the Fallen Angel, and the Dark Prince."

Artemis stepped back in shock. Lucifer bowed his head in shame. He stood still, until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. The Fallen Angel looked his lover in the eye.

Blood met Silver.

The two stood there in silence, until Artemis finally said "No matter who you are, or what you or other people say you've done, I know that it was with no evil intent. I'll still love you, no matter what anyone says."

Lucifer smiled. Their lips met, it wasn't the first time, but it still felt as amazing as a fist kiss should be.

Eventually, the two lay in each other's embrace, smiles on their faces as sleep descended upon them.

* * *

It took months for them to find out about the child.

Artemis was afraid. Lucifer just as much. Neither were prepared for the responsibility of parenthood.

But of course, each believed that they could make it through.

* * *

The child was born. It was a boy. Artemis was the one to name him.

Lucifer waited eagerly.

_Names have power, _the Goddess thought. The boy would need luck, a lot of it.

Being the child of two completely different worlds, he would be hunted, by twice as many enemies. Heaven will hunt him, Hell will hate him, monsters would track his Godly scent, and the Gods would try to eliminate him in any way.

Artemis only wished for her son to have a happy ending.

She finally decided.

And little did they know, Fate had a lot in store for the child. For would play a large part in future.

But for now, he will only be hidden from the world.

He was Perseus, the only child of Artemis, and the heir to the Dark Throne of Lucifer.

* * *

**AD: Well now, how do you like THAT?**

**Artemis: ...I have no idea what to say to you.**

**Reader: So... wait. If the pairing isn't Pertemis, then what is it?!**

**AD: You'll see child, you'll see...**

**AD: But you'll only see if you review! Tell me what I'm doing right or wrong! Because this idea was just totally random!**


	2. Rise

**AD: Well, this got more views than I thought it would. Well, I like the idea and am totally stuck on how to continue my other fanfic (Or AM I?) so I guess I'll keep this one going. **

**AD: I'm kind of suprised no religious believer read this and said "TAKE THIS DOWN RIGHT NOW"**

**AD: Well, it's a good thing I suppose. **

**AD: Anyway, as you might be able to tell, this story will begin in Ancient Greece, then follow Percy to the modern day. Then weird sh*t will go on involving both beliefs and our hero will get caught up in the middle of it. **

**AD: Also, I guess this story will be a Zercy... **

**AD: Well, on with the main story! No skits here, just- *ducks under a silver arrow* Damn.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rise **

Being immortal, the boy could grow quickly. He easily turned himself into a twelve-year-old form a day after birth. His parents were finding it difficult to decide who he gets to live with first. They had agreed that they spend equal time with him, but couldn't decide on who would first.

And that was when the game "Stone, Papyrus, Dagger" was invented.

* * *

Perseus' life was very uneventful for years. He was taught how to wield a bow, and to hunt from his mother, and how to control his demonic powers from his father.

With Artemis, he traveled with the Hunt. Or... more like he was told to follow the Hunt, as part of his training was to survive on his own.

With Lucifer, he lived in the Dark Fortress, a large, beautiful, yet horrifying castle in the deepest pit of Hell.

Perseus easily managed to learn about stealth, and how to wield a bow. He had trouble with traveling through the trees, like the Hunters, but he knew enough to not fall and break his neck.

His demonic powers came natrually over a few centuries, and so far, he knew he could control fire, darkness, poison and fear, yet most of his powers still lay dormant.

From his mother, Perseus recieved a longbow and quiver, enchanted to never break or run out of arrows.

His father gave him a Demonic Steel scythe that was about a head taller than him.

Perseus' parents clearly both loved him, and he loved them equally. He made sure they spent some amount of time bonding.

Eventually, of course, Peseus met someone who would be... important for the future...

* * *

**Perseus' POV**

I lost the Hunters again! Oh, Gods, I can't believe this...

Well, I haven't practiced tracking in a while, so I might as well try- wait.

I heard something nearby, it seemed like... I couldn't tell. I gracefully leapt through the trees, heading in the direction of the noise, hoing to see what it was. And I had a feeling I wouldn't like it.

Unfortunately, I was right.

What I saw, was a clear example of the sin of humanity.

The man left the girl crying. She had long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin and black eyes like volcanic rocks. The man was walking away from her, holding a sword, with a smug, arrogant grin on his face.

I hated him already.

I could tell that he left the girl heartbroken, and he was clearly proud of that. He was _happy._

Well, I had to change that, didn't I? I dropped down from the branch I was crouched on, landing silently on the ground. One of the many things I learned from mother, shutting up. I approached the man through the trees, with the only sound being his footsteps and breathing. I emerged further down the road, and walked toward him, making it look as if I was going to walk past him.

He noticed me, in my thin, silver armor, saying "Hello, fellow warriOMPH!" That last part came because his face met my fist. The man fell to the ground, and the girl looked up in shock.

I remained silent.

The other man shakily stood up, wiping some blood off his lip with his wrist. "You think you can defeat me, _boy?_" He said the word "boy" as if it were an insult. Ironic, since he was acting like one. "I am HERCULES! The son of Zeus!"

I cracked my knuckles in response.

Hercules grinned, arrogant, as always. "I'm looking forward to seeing you dead." I rolled my eyes and entered my fighting stance, low to the ground, ready to duck or pounce. He laughed at my style. Found it ridiculous. Then he charged.

* * *

I ducked under a jab, countering with my own strike to the gut, then a stronger one to his face. Hercules fell to the ground, but pushed himself back up, anger clear over his expression. He decided to quit it with the fists and brute force, and instead pulled out a hairpin.

It transformed. Into a three-foot long, leaf shaped Celestial Bronze blade. I blinked. The blade must have belonged to the girl he just ruined. And I confirmed that, noticing her scowl when he unsheathed it.

My anger was also hers.

Hercules lunged, and I didn't even bother to dodge. I grabbed his wrist. My eyes glowed red, and I could tell the man was terrified. **"You have no right,"** I started to crush his wrist. **"To carry a blade," **I twisted his arm, pulling the sword out of his grasp. **"That was recived from breaking a heart!" **I kicked the man- more like monster, away. He pushed himself off the ground, rage clear in his eyes.

It was replaced with fear when I sent a powerful fire bolt at his groin.

He ran away, screaming like a small child and trying to slap out the fire on his crotch.

* * *

I looked at the sword in my hand. The characters engraved into the blade read _Anklusmos._ Riptide. I lowered the weapon, remembering the girl.

I trotted over to her, and she seemed to have recovered. "I believe this is yours?" I said, handing her the blade.

She looked at the blade for a moment. Then took it, the sword turning back into a hairpin. "Thank you... sir."

I nodded. "It was nothing. I just... hate seeing things like that." I looked back in his direction. "If you don't mind me asking... who was that?"

The girl clearly didn't like him. "Hercules. The bastard son of Zeus."

"You were crying... what did he do to you?"

She hesitated. "He..." tears were building up in her eyes.

"Should I not have asked?"

"No, I just... he... I helped him take a golden apple, from... my family. Or, my former family." They disowned her?

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. It was my choice, and it may have been the wrong one... but the past is the past."

It took me a while to think of something to say. "The past _is _always the past, and it is always immutable. But the future is something that you can constantly change, and look forward to."

"But I have nothing left... my family disowned me, the man I loved betrayed me..."

I thought for a moment. Then, it hit me. "If I could find you a family, and a new life, then you could live on, right?"

She was kind of stunned. "I... suppose."

I smiled and held out my hand. "My name is Perseus."

The girl stared for a moment, hesitant, but eventually took it. "Zoe."

* * *

It took a few hours, but I finally managed to track down the Hunters. Zoe and I stood just outside of their camp. "This... is where we have to part."

Zoe looked at me sadly. "Why, I thought you could...?"

I shook my head. "Zoe, this group despises men. I can't stay with you."

"But... who would protect me?"

I smiled. "Yourself."

She understood. I think. "I can't be around you forever, Zoe. And I know you can do it. You just need time."

Zoe looked me in the eye. Then she did something I never, honestly never thought would happen.

She stood on her toes and kissed me. On the lips. My eyes widened. I could feel the heat rushing to my face and a mix of emotions, embarrasment, pleasure, longing, confusion. And then she reluctantly pulled away, our foreheads still touching. "Goodbye, Perseus." She said. I felt her place something in my hands. "Remember me."

Zoe walked off to join the Hunters, leaving me standing there, flabbergasted, and holding a hair pin.

* * *

**Third Person**

Lucifer watched his son with pride. No, he wasn't stalking him. He was simply observing him through a magical mirror. When Perseus came back home, he was acting like nothing had happened. Until Lucifer showed him the video.

Then Perseus did the normal thing a fourteen-year-old would do in that situatuin.

He screamed and sprinted back to his room.

* * *

**AD: WELL THEN. I just dominated the Hunters in a sniper fight! Somehow. Wtf. How did they lose?**

**Percy: So... I'm the son of the Devil?**

**Lucifer: I'm a good guy?**

**Zoe: I'm dating **_**him**_**?**

**AD: Yes. Yes. And probably. **

**Percy: Cool?**

**Lucifer: Wtf?**

**Zoe: ... **

**AD: Zoe, since you have no complaints, I'm assuming you like this pairing. **

**Zoe: Wha- no, I-**

**AD: Well, that's all, folks! Ugh, that was horrible.**

**AD: Seriously though, that's it. Anways, review, and maybe check out my other story, Last Hero. If you want, of course. It's not as... "unique" as this one, but hey. It's a fanfic.**


	3. The Storm Rages On

**AD: Hey guys! So, my internet connection has gone bad. My laptop can't connect! D:**

**AD: Anyways, since I don't feel like typing up the chapters for Last Hero again, and I'm too lazy to put it on a flash drive and transfer it to this computer, you're gonna see quite a few updates for Worlds Collide!**

**AD: I think!**

**AD: Anyways, I've got PLENTY of ideas for this story, but haven't really been writing it. **

**AD: So let's do this. The story will follow the original PJO plot, minus the Sea of Monsters, maybe The Lightning Thief too, I forgot everything in those books, until the fight with Kronos. Depending on what I think of this story, it may or may not continue into The Lost Hero. (Lol, "Last Hero" is based off that name for my other story) **

**Percy: I still think this story is weird.**

**Perseus: Well, I like it.**

**Percy: Wait, what's the difference between Percy and Perseus?**

**AD: Perseus is this story's version of you.**

**Percy: Oh.**

**Annabeth: He's way cooler than you, Seaweed Brain. **

**Grover: Yeah.**

**Thalia: It's true. **

**Kronos: Well, he didn't kill me, so…**

**Gaea: Well, he might not fight against me, so…**

**Lucifer: …He's my son. **

**AD: Yes. Percy, you suck XD **

**Percy: *runs away, crying like a small child***

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Storm Rages On  
**

**Third Person **

Centuries passed. Perseus discovered many new powers, and improved his own. He easily mastered wielding Anklusmos, and the sword became an extension of him.

But most importantly:

Perseus' relationship with Zoë developed well. As Zoë slowly mastered wielding the bow, Perseus visited frequently, (His tracking skills came in really handy when he wanted to visit) giving her extra training alongside Artemis, who was very surprised when she found out that her lieutenant has been in a relationship with her son since the start. Zoë was shocked when she found out that Perseus' was actually her mistress' son.

Zoë and Perseus clearly loved each other, truly, and so Artemis approved.

Centuries passed, peaceful centuries.

Until…

* * *

New York was quiet. Things were peaceful, a little too peaceful.

Psyche. You all know what was happening. Storms raged, the weather was going crazy, the seas were restless, and the mortals were so-freaking-confused. No one would be surprised of a hurricane was blowing in.

On Long Island, four figures ran, desperately trying to escape the army behind them.

Yes, an army. An army of monsters, hellhounds, empousai, anything.

"Almost there, just hold on!" One of the humanoid shapes yelled.

Another one of them, a girl with dark hair and electric blue eyes, stopped. She turned to face the army, shield and spear out. The others looked back at her, terrified. "Thalia!" The oldest one, a boy, yelled.

"Just go!"

The others stood there for a moment, unsure of whether to stand alongside their friend, or to leave her to her wishes.

"I'll be fine! Get help!"

A strong gust of wind sent the three toppling down the hill. The monsters finally caught up. Thalia was ready. She knew they would be too late. She accepted that. Fate was hard to change.

But the daughter of Zeus knew what needed to be done. And she braced herself as a hellhound charged, ready to tear her apart.

Thalia raised Aegis, the face of Medusa freezing the hound in fear, before she ran him through with her spear. She swung the weapon through three others, taking out their eyes (whoever thought it was a good idea to stand side by side was _wrong_) and jumped back, narrowly avoiding a set of claws. The spear was a heavy weapon, and she couldn't make swift maneuvers while dual-wielding her shield. She knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

It wasn't long until she was knocked down. The hellhounds stalked towards her, teeth bared as if it were grinning.

Thalia closed her eyes, ready for her grim fate…

That didn't come. Thalia slowly opened her eyes, half-expected to see a hellhound with it's face stuck in the earth.

Instead, standing before here, between the demigoddess and the pack, was a lone man. He wore a black cloak, a hood pulled low over his face. He held two swords, one of iron and one of bronze, low at his sides. The hellhounds snarled as the man raised his head. Slowly, (and dramatically) he entered a fighting stance, legs slightly bent, standing low to the ground, swords held far apart, raised at his sides, the left blade pointed forward, the right held backhanded.

The hellhounds charged.

Thalia was amazed at how well the man fought, with such skill and grace. He cut through one monster, barely wasting a second before decapitating or impaling the next. He didn't deflect attacks, only evaded them with perfect timing, leaning out of the way, so the claws or arrows or swords missed by just an inch, before the wielder of the weapon was turned into golden dust. Some tried to retreat. Some made a last stand. Either way, they all fell by the man's hand.

Soon, none were left. The man stood alone among a beach of golden sand, blowing in the wind as rain started to fall. His blades vanished into thin air as he made his way towards the girl.

Being the said girl, Thalia didn't know whether his approach was a good thing, or a bad one.

The storm was brewing, and soon it would rage through the country like an inferno through a forest.

And no one would expect the next addition.

* * *

**AD: *shooosh* Percy, it's okay. Everyone was just joking. *shoooosh***

**Percy: BWAAAAAAHHHHH**

**AD: *shoosh* Percy, come on, just get over it- oh forget you. *shoves Percy aside***

**AD: Hey readers! :D:D:D**

**AD: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just… uh… **

**AD: Well, I couldn't think of a way for the mysterious man to start the conversation or massacre with Thalia, so I just said "Ugh, end it there."**

**AD: I've had this chapter ALMOST ready to be posted for quite some time now, but I've been putting off the duty of finishing. Sorry guys…**

**Athena: Tsk tsk tsk. So irresponsible. **

**AD: STFU. I just got perfect attendance, 50 out of 40 points on an essay, and I conned the strictest teacher in my school to let everyone out early. I'm awesome.**

**Apollo: HECK YEAH! ALMOST AS AWESOME AS ME! *holds up hand for high-five***

**AD: …**

**Apollo: *expects high-five***

**AD: …**

**Apollo: *gets shot in the crotch by a sniper 5000 meters away***

**Apollo: OW MAH BABIES! AUUUUUUUGH! *falls to the ground***

**dyingBreath: *lowers sniper* *looks over the scene like the badas* he is.**

**DB: My time will come soon enough. **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**What happens to Thalia? Who is this mysterious man? What is up with this strange story I'm making in skits?!**

**Find out soon…**

**BUT REVIEW FIRST!**


	4. The Light (SubChapter)

**AD: Worlds Collide is doing better than I thought it would. **

**AD: Heck yes. **

**AD: Anyway, I've decided to finally get started on this rather than do my homework. **

**AD: Focus, more like, heheh. **

**AD: I've also realized how ironic the way I ended the last chapter was. **_"like an inferno through a forest" _

**AD: The "inferno" represented Lucifer.**

**AD: I've realized the forest is part of Artemis' domain. Uh… well, forget I said tha-**

***static* *static***

**R4gn0r0k: Well. I've managed to break out of that prison, A.K.A. laziness. **

**R4gn0r0k: So. I finally update after all that time. The waiting period was long, I know, and I'm sorry. I've just been depressed, lazy, and seriously pissed off all at the same time. **

**R4gn0r0k: AND I couldn't think of what would happen after the last Camp-Half Blood scene.**

**R4gn0r0k: So I made this.**

* * *

**Sub Chapter: The Light**

"_Lucifer's child has grown."_ The sage-like voice echoed through the hall.

The room was of white and gold, with great, marble columns lining the walls and a pedestal stood in the center. Seven robed figures stood around it, their heads bowed in respect.

One such figure spoke: "What shall we do, my Lord?"

"Kill him! He could become a threat!" Another exclaimed.

"Uriel," a third began, "What if he isn't? Half of him is not of our domains."

"He is an abomination." Uriel replied. "His blood, the blood of Lucifer, and of another, one who should have never crossed his path. He should die. We should ensure he causes no destruction."

"Uriel, enough. Artemis loves the child, and if he dies, she would start a war with us. And war is something we don't want. Especially an inter-religion war."

"What would you know about war, Raphael, patron of lovers? War is the furthest from your domains that you would get."

"I know that war is a domain of hate and destruction. And both exactly what we would seek to avoid."

The council broke into several arguments, some siding with Uriel, to kill Perseus, and some with Raphael, to leave him. One completely off topic of whether chocolate or vanilla was better.

"_Enough, all of you." _The sage cut in. He sounded gentle and angry at the same time. _"True, Perseus is a possible threat. But it has been centuries since Lucifer has tried to strike at us. What if he is no longer hostile? We shouldn't risk starting a war." _

Uriel's scoff went unnoticed.

"_Perseus is to be left untouched for now. If anyone disobeys this order, it will be remembered that they started the war. This council is dismissed."_

The seven Archangels bowed their heads in respect, uttering quick prayers before leaving.

* * *

"Uriel." The said Archangel turned to face the other.

Micheal, the greatest of the Lord's generals, stood in the shadow of the hall. "What is it, Micheal?" He asked as he approached.

"You and I both know Perseus must be dealt with."

Uriel's sour expression became worse as he recalled the events of the council meeting. "And is to be left untouched."

"Listen, Brother, we both know that under _his_ rule, we have gone weak. I just barely survived all those years ago when I tried to change that. I was only lucky enough to be able to frame Lucifer. But now, I'm positive I can accomplish my mission. Look now, I have the armies of Heaven under my command. And if I had you at my side…" he trailed off, allowing Uriel to consider.

"We would be ensured victory."

"Precisely. _He _doesn't know how dangerous Perseus could become, which means that we have to act soon, if we want to strike down the boy before he finds his true power."

"And you need me to aid you?"

"Yes. Barachiel has agreed with me. I only need to know that you would as well?"

Uriel remained silent.

Micheal continued, "Think of it, Uriel. We could shape the world to what it is meant to be, side by side, like brothers! Would you not want that? All you must do, is join me."

Uriel smiled.

"Only tell me when we begin."

* * *

The two left at the same time, satisfied with their plan.

Unbeknownst to them, a man heard the entire discussion. He leaned against the wall, his face serious as he soaked the information in.

And Gabriel, the messenger and scout of the Lord's army walked off as well, planning to relay the story of the two Archangels' betrayal to Raphael and Jegudiel.

* * *

**R4gn0r0k: Well, there's a filler. I know it's not an actual part of the story, but it will be important later, when both halves of Perseus' life get involved.**

**R4g0r0k: Oops, spoiler.**

**R4gn0r0k: Well, I'll try to update my other story soon.**

**R4g0r0k: I hope I do, anyway.**

* * *

**R4g0r0K: Also, late update, I want to thank the author "IwooIdreamIwritestories."**

**R4gn0r0k: Mostly for having a username that is a pain in the anus to type in, but also for giving me info about the Archangels. I'd be so freaking clueless without his help. **

**R4gn0r0k: So... thanks, mate. **


	5. The Lightning

**R4gn0r0k: THE ENTIRE REASON I WROTE THIS JUST NOW IS BECAUSE OF A FUNNY REVIEW I JUST NOW READ! **

**R4gn0r0k: Well, I find it funny!**

**R4gn0r0k: Here it is: **

Christian

I left a review after the first chapter. This is good plot material but my name should make it obvious why I don't think Lucifer should be a good guy...because he is real and he make Kronos, Typhon, the rest of the (hostile) Titans, Gaea, the Giants, Ouranos, and the most evil monsters and humans combined look like amateurs. You can't make Lucifer a good guy. If Greek Mythology was real then Lucifer (Satan) would be the one influencing all the names above into being evil in the first place. If Lucifer must be in this story then please make him the villian.

At think about it!

**R4gn0r0k: Lol, bro. If you want Luci to be a bad guy, then TOUGH SH*T! It's MY story, not yours, and I do what I want. Also, when you decide to say this again on the next few chapters, I just want you to know: If you keep saying that every chapter: it's obvious you're trying to troll c:**

**R4gn0r0k: So, devoted believer, if you WANT to see Lucifer as an antagonist, WRITE YOUR OWN THING. **

**R4gn0r0k: Also:**

**R4gn0r0k: "**At *least think about it!**"**

**R4gn0r0k: Lol, grammar Nazi mode X3**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Lightning **

_Did he just kill all of them to kill me himself? _The thought ran through Thalia's mind as the hooded man reached her.

"Thalia Grace?" He asked.

She slowly backed away, leveling her spear so it pointed at the man. "Depends on who's asking." The man's swords vanished, he raised his hands in front of him, a sign of neutrality.

"A friend, you don't have to worry." He took a step forward, but the Sky Princess poked her weapon in his direction.

"I've heard that a lot of times. How do I know you're any different?"

"You don't. But if you don't listen, you'd die, so I suggest you do. Look, a war is coming, and you're probably going to be right at the center." He flipped his hood back, revealing long, dark hair and blood red eyes.

"Wait, wha-"

"Don't interrupt. There's going to be a prophecy, and since you're a daughter of Zeus, the youngest of the Big Three, you're important to it. _Very_ important. There are going be several trials you'll have to face, but against all odds, you'll get to the age of sixteen. You have to be ready by then."

"Ready for what?!"

"I don't even know. Just that you'll have to make a choice. Now, before your friends come, just remember: You have to be ready to prove yourself."

"Prove myself to wha-"

"You'll see when you get there. Just use your powers."

"What pow-"

"Oh, that's all the time we have, Thals." And, as if on que, Thalia heard her friends yelling. "It'll come naturally, I'll send someone to help." He turned to walk away.

"Wait, who the Hell are you?!"

He abruptly stopped. Turning back his head, he stared back at her. "The Devil."

He vanished in a flash of flames.

**LINE **

**Thalia's POV **

I stared at the spot he once stood. I had to be ready by the time I reached sixteen, and I didn't even know what for.

"Thals!" I whirled around to see Luke and Annabeth running down the hill to me, dragging a burly girl with them.

"What happened, we thought you were…" Luke trailed off, unable to say "dead."

Annabeth stepped forward, "Are you okay?!" she asked. Ten years and a genius. Quite a prodigy.

"I'm fine, Annie." I gave the shorter girl a reassuring hug, looking over to Luke. "Who's your friend?"

Luke suddenly remembered her. "Oh, she's uh…"

"Clarisse." She spoke. Man, her voice was deep.

"Okay, well thanks for coming, I guess."

"Thalia, what happened, when we left, you were about to face off an army, did you- did you kill them all alone?"

"Well…" I couldn't decide whether or not to explain what just happened, and who I just spoke to. 'The Devil,' he called himself. Was he serious, or was that an intimidation name? When you've seen what I have, things like this start to pop up in your head. I shrugged it off.

"They ran," I lied flawlessly. "I don't know why, they just… did."

"I'm, uh, _glad,_ you're alright, Thals…" Luke's cheeks were tinted red. Awww, was the badass Luke Castellan embarrassed? I smirked, showing that I noticed his blush. His face went an even deeper shade of red and he turned away.

**(R4gn0r0k: I d0n't kn0w why, I just decided t0 put s0me cutesy sh*t in there. I d0n't kn0w, I just H4D t0.) **

"Come on," Clarisse said the second thing I ever heard since I met her. "We've got to get you to camp."

* * *

**R4g0r0k: Short chapter, I know. But seriously, it's 10:04, I have final exams of a sort tomorrow. CST, California Standards Testing. Yay. Well, I updated both my stories in one day, and I feel a sense of pride c:**

**R4gn0r0k: And besides, all my chapters are short.**

**R4gn0r0k: I'm also simultaneously watching Iron Man 2 with light-sensitive eyes and being forced to wear some epic shades. Hehe, Tony Stark is drunk.**

**R4gn0r0k: Anyways, the entire reason I posted this chapter is to give a good "F*CK YOU" to that reviewer. But, a friendly "F*CK YOU" c: **

**R4gn0r0k: Anyways, until next time, which might not be soon. I never study and I am ridiculously irresponsible, but I always pass the tests with proficient grades. I don't know how. I got lucky, I guess ;) **

**R4gn0r0k: Review, my good people c: **


	6. Worlds End (Much too Soon)

**AD: I am truly ashamed to write this up... but I feel it needs to be done.**

**AD: Wow, pretty over-dramatic, aren't I?**

* * *

Generally, I don't think I can continue this story anymore. I'm sorry, I know it got... _kind of_ popular, but I just can't exactly think of any other way to get it done. I had an idea for the plot, I just don't know how to get there anymore.

**But! **

I think someone else can! Which is why I'm putting this up for... I dunno, adoption, I guess? Yeah, I think that's the word. If you liked Worlds Collide and would hate to see it go, then ask.

However, I'm gonna test you. I'll see if you know what you're doing. I don't know how this works (lol, kind of) and would hate to see it go to someone who sucks at writing (no offense newbies, I mean, I did suck at some point) (and still do). I know this was a unique idea, yet offended some people.

Okay, getting off topic here. If you want to take over writing Worlds Collide, PM me a draft on an event in the canon PJO series that would have been altered in this story.

An example is the duel with Ares: Perseus wouldn't have the ocean to fight alongside him, since he's not related to Poseidon/Neptune in any way.

If I'm satisfied with what you wrote, I'll let you know.

Now, potential writers who actually like this story, get started! I don't want to see Worlds End too soon!


End file.
